


STBY

by stuckyslut (thetalesofmooseandsquirrel)



Series: World of Remnant [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, RWBY, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalesofmooseandsquirrel/pseuds/stuckyslut
Summary: The future-fantasy world of Remnant is filled with ravenous monsters, treacherous terrain, and more villains than you can shake a sniper-sword at. Fortunately, Beacon Academy is training Huntsmen and Huntresses to battle the evils of the world, and Stephen ‘Steve’ Rogers, Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark, James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes, and Y/N are ready for their first day of class.





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic, STBY (pronounced ‘Stebie’). It’s an MCU and RWBY (pronounced Ruby) crossover, if you haven’t watched RWBY it’s an amazing show!

## 

## The future-fantasy world of [Remnant](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FRemnant&t=MjIxNDQxYzI0NmJjNjlkMzE2YTZlYjc0ODI5ZGExYTkwNzc3NjUxMCx3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180266472281%2Fstby-steve&m=1) is filled with [ravenous monsters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FGrimm&t=YTYzNDA4OTAxNjMwOTM5NDM4ZTU3M2RiODg5OTQ5YzVjNWE1NzFiNyx3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180266472281%2Fstby-steve&m=1), treacherous terrain, and more villains than you can shake a sniper-sword at.   
Fortunately, [Beacon Academy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FBeacon_Academy&t=YzljNTFkZjY3Zjk2YmQxY2IxM2JhMjQzYWJiMmVlOThlMjFlMzE3Nix3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180266472281%2Fstby-steve&m=1) is training [Huntsmen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FHuntsmen&t=YmM5OWFiN2JjOGY2MzY3YTMxYWM4Y2NiNzRiNGU2ODQ3OTYwNzdkOCx3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180266472281%2Fstby-steve&m=1) and Huntresses to battle the evils of the world, and S[tephen ‘Steve’ Rogers](http://everything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com/private/180265447326/tumblr_piffjgHLCB1v9vsq0), Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark, James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes, and Y/N are ready for their first day of class.

* * *

Welcome to my new fic, STBY (pronounced ‘Stebie’). It’s an MCU and [RWBY](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Froosterteeth.com%2Fseries%2Frwby&t=MjU3NzFhNGIzMTQzYWJjMDM1MTQ3MjE4NzI2MWE2YmFiM2UwOWNhNyx3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180266472281%2Fstby-steve&m=1) (pronounced Ruby) crossover, if you haven’t watched RWBY it’s an amazing show!  
This first installation is based on the RWBY [‘Red Trailer’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FpYW2GmHB5xs&t=ZjMyMDBmYTE3M2EzY2NhZTRlNGZlOWE0MjY4MmU0NjE5MTEzZDE1ZCx3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180266472281%2Fstby-steve&m=1)

* * *

Everything underlined is a working link!

* * *

[Originally posted by ari-6](https://tmblr.co/ZsuBFm2MI4Y1W)

[A figure in a hoodie](http://everything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com/post/180265447326/stephen-rogers) is seen under the moon, in a snowy landscape. An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away to let the audience see the rose symbol on the marker and the words “Sarah Rogers - Thus Kindly I Scatter”.

The hooded wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, while shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart forward, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed [Beowolves](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FBeowolf&t=Njc2NDFlYTgwZDAxYzM5ZWJlZWYyZjc1ZDY2YTBkMWJmOWVlYzExNyx3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180266472281%2Fstby-steve&m=1) circling their prey. Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of grey and blue stars, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up.

Outlined by the moon’s light, his hoodie outlining his small figure, Steve reaches behind him in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot as he leaps into the air. The shot blows a large part of a Beowolf’s head out in a burst of blood-red smoke .

More Beowolves start to attack as Steve lands. He leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one’s side and gets into a position where he can fire at the third dead center. He rolls back and stands, inserting a magazine of [red cartridge](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FDust&t=NGEzOTBmOWU0MGFkY2QzNDNiOWIyMWFlZWZkMjczYzYwOGU5OGU0Yyx3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180266472281%2Fstby-steve&m=1)s into the hilt, Grit’s Edge into its transformed into it’s larger - and deadlier - long sword form.

One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but Steve merely spins, hooks its body in the middle of his blade, smiles at the camera as the monster growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature’s body in a shower of stars. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed stars, and the rest of the pack charges.

Steve, rotating the weapon, unloads his spent cartridge and drives his shield into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at his feet, narrowly missing as he jumps up with Grit’s Edge and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when he sees more creatures emerging from the woods.

A Beowolf almost gets him with its claws, but he twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of him to make the weapon spin, and kicks at the one behind him. He twirls the blade and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another’s attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both.

Steve leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another’s neck in his blade from the beast’s back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but he shoots his way down and slices them up. He has to block from a wolf’s swipe on the ground, which pushes him back and lets him see the large number of enemies left.

Nodding, Steve drops his previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than ever before, coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket while inserting a clip purple cartridges and spins his way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving cartridges, stars, and blackened body parts flying into the air. He disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, he blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with his sword hanging behind him, his shield in front, as spent cartridges rain from the sky.


	2. Tony

**The future-fantasy world of[Remnant](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FRemnant&t=MjIxNDQxYzI0NmJjNjlkMzE2YTZlYjc0ODI5ZGExYTkwNzc3NjUxMCx3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180398508311%2Fstby&m=1) is filled with [ravenous monsters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FGrimm&t=YTYzNDA4OTAxNjMwOTM5NDM4ZTU3M2RiODg5OTQ5YzVjNWE1NzFiNyx3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180398508311%2Fstby&m=1), treacherous terrain, and more villains than you can shake a sniper-sword at.   
Fortunately, [Beacon Academy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FBeacon_Academy&t=YzljNTFkZjY3Zjk2YmQxY2IxM2JhMjQzYWJiMmVlOThlMjFlMzE3Nix3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180398508311%2Fstby&m=1) is training [Huntsmen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FHuntsmen&t=YmM5OWFiN2JjOGY2MzY3YTMxYWM4Y2NiNzRiNGU2ODQ3OTYwNzdkOCx3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180398508311%2Fstby&m=1) and Huntresses to battle the evils of the world, and S[tephen ‘Steve’ Rogers](http://everything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com/private/180265447326/tumblr_piffjgHLCB1v9vsq0), [Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark](http://everything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com/post/180535215286/anthony-tony-stark), James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes, and Y/N are ready for their first day of class.**

Welcome to my new fic, STBY (pronounced ‘Stebie’). It’s an MCU and [RWBY](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Froosterteeth.com%2Fseries%2Frwby&t=MjU3NzFhNGIzMTQzYWJjMDM1MTQ3MjE4NzI2MWE2YmFiM2UwOWNhNyx3MkwycGtTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180398508311%2Fstby&m=1)(pronounced Ruby) crossover, if you haven’t watched RWBY it’s an amazing show!

Inspired by RWBY ‘[White Trailer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FVt9vl8iAN5Q&t=YTMwODRmNWU3MGVkNGI3Y2Q0ODJlZmMzMjI2OTY4OWZlNmY4ZTExOCxDTmh3MFhBcA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180535710926%2Fstby-tony&m=1)’

Intro 1: [STBY: Steve](http://everything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com/post/180266472281/stby-steve)

Everything underlined is a active link

* * *

[Originally posted by rarasdomain](https://tmblr.co/ZRpbrk2RpQRJ_)

Tony Stark is seen walking out onto a stage for what appears to be a concert. Soft music begins to play and Tony begins singing “Mirror Mirror”. The scene transitions to another location, where a large suit of armor rises up and prepares to attack Tony. Tony activates his bracelets and the two begin to fight each other. Tony uses his superior speed to dance around the armor’s slow attacks and land several quick strikes, which do little damage.

He is then knocked back and the armor lunges toward him, forcing Tony on the defensive until he uses his Semblance to create glass looking shards, allowing him to jump around in midair and move quickly. The armor quickly counters by forcing Tony to jump into the air to avoid its sword and punches him while he is helpless. The moonlight shines through the ceiling and blood can be seen running down the left side of Tony’ face.

Tony then uses red Dust that seems to reflect the armor’s attack back at it, making it unbalanced as it tries to recover. Before it can, Tony switches to blue Dust and encases its feet with a stream of ice before he disarms it with another attack. The armor tries to punch him, but he dodges and blasts it in the air with a green air Dust and then keeps it suspended with another blast of light blue Dust. Tony then jumps into the air and seems to use white Dust in an attack that destroys it. The scene then fades back to the concert stage where Tony, new scar across his left eyelid, gazes at the moon before turning to the audience and bowing to them.


	3. James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future-fantasy world of Remnant is filled with ravenous monsters, treacherous terrain, and more villains than you can shake a sniper-sword at.   
> Fortunately, Beacon Academy is training Huntsmen and Huntresses to battle the evils of the world, and Stephen ‘Steve’ Rogers, Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark, James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes, and Y/N are ready for their first day of class.
> 
> Welcome to my new fic, STBY (pronounced ‘Stebie’). It’s an MCU and RWBY (pronounced Ruby) crossover, if you haven’t watched RWBY it’s an amazing show!

 

Inspired by the RWBY [‘Black’ Trailer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FImKCt7BD4U4&t=MWU0N2UwNWEzNzgwNzIzZDU2MWY0N2MzMzJmMjE4ZjI3NDY1NWJkYSw1RE1meVBxRA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180743799801%2Fstby-bucky&m=1)

[STBY Part 1: Steve](http://everything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com/post/180266472281/stby-steve)  
[STBY Part 2: Tony](http://everything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com/post/180535710926/stby-tony)  
Everything underlined is a working link! 

* * *

Bucky, a cat eared figure dressed all in black is  sitting on a rock in the [Forever Fall](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FForever_Fall_%28forest%29&t=NzU1ODIxZDFhZWJhMDc3NWRhNDEyMzg0ZmY0MjZjZTE1YWI2ODYwZiw1RE1meVBxRA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180743799801%2Fstby-bucky&m=1) forest when a badger looking man approaches, telling him that “It’s time”. He seems uneasy, but follows irregardless to a cliff side, where they slide down the side before jumping onto a passing train. The Badger swiftly cuts open a hatch, and they drop into one of the cars, only to be confronted by a large group of activating [Atlesian Knights](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frwby.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FAtlesian_Knight-130&t=MjI0YWFlZjZjYWE5ZTEyNzYwYjMyZWQzY2UyZGNmOGFhYzlkNmRhMSw1RE1meVBxRA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180743799801%2Fstby-bucky&m=1). **  
**

One of them completes it’s activation and calls them intruders instructing them to identify themselves, but the Badger simply cuts one into pieces with his weapon before Bucky joins the fight deftly wielding ‘Fools Gold’. The two quickly defeat the androids in the train car before moving onto a flatbed car with even more androids approaching.

They continue to fight them until they reach a cargo hold. The Badger looks inside and is pleased with what he sees, although the contents of the crate are not shown or identified. He then tells Bucky to move to the next car while he sets the charges. Bucky asks about the crew, but The Badger shows no concern at all for them. At that moment, a [Spider Droid](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FSpider_Droid&t=ZmFjZWMxN2FkOTQ0YzJiNTVlZjZiMWE1NDgyZGZjZGZjNDU1YzMyMSw1RE1meVBxRA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah7QUN3dBUDFQ5J_zamYjrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverything-but-the-not-natural.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180743799801%2Fstby-bucky&m=1) climbs down from the ceiling and attacks.

Bucky and The Badger’s attacks do little damage to the droid, and it blasts them through a door onto another flatbed car with a large energy attack. The Badger tells Bucky to buy him some time, and he attacks the droid on his own, but he quickly retreats behind The Badger as the droid prepares another large attack. The droid fires an energy attack at The Badger, but he is able to absorb it into his sword. The Badger laughs menacingly, his hair and clothes glowing as he swings his sword and destroys the droid.

The Badger turns around to see Bucky on the next car. Bucky’s words ‘Goodbye, Brock.’ sound overly loud from the sudden lack of violence. Using ‘Couteau D'assassins’ he cuts the line connecting the two cars, thus marking his decision to leave not only Brock, but the White Fang.


End file.
